Gwiezdne wojny
thumb|right|300px|Logo Star Wars (pokazane w filmach). Gwiezdne wojny (ang. Star Wars), to fikcyjne uniwersum stworzone przez George'a Lucasa. Świat Gwiezdnych wojen należy do gatunku science fiction/fantasy. Podstawą uniwersum są filmy George’a Lucasa. W 1976 roku rozpoczęły się prace nad pierwszym filmem i pokazały się pierwsze materiały około filmowe. W 1977 roku wpuszczono do kin pierwsze Gwiezdne wojny, noszące jednak nazwę "część IV", po których w kolejnych latach ukazały się następne dwie części pierwszej trylogii. Historia pokazana w filmach została poszerzona przez olbrzymią ilość dodatkowych materiałów, takich jak książki, komiksy, gry fabularne, gry komputerowe itp. W latach 1999 - 2005 wydano kolejną trylogię filmową. W 2012 roku markę Gwiezdne wojny zakupiła spółka Disney'a i w 2014 roku dokonano częściowego rebootu uniwersum - nowe materiały (film Gwiezdne wojny VII: Przebudzenie mocy, nowe komiksy, powieści itd.) nawiązują już jedynie do filmów i serialu "Wojny klonów", natomiast wszelkie pozostałe materiały z lat 1976-2014 zostały z nowego (drugiego) uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen usunięte i przeniesione do uniwersum zwanego "Legends". Legends (Legendy), wraz z filmami pierwszej i drugiej trylogii (część składowa pierwszego i drugiego uniwesum), są w istocie pierwszym uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen z lat 1976-2014 (przedmiot zainteresowania encyklopedii Empirepedia). Podstawą starego uniwersum jest sześć pełnometrażowych filmów kinowych pierwszej i drugiej trylogii według chronologii wewnętrznej uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen: #''Gwiezdne wojny Część I: Mroczne widmo'' (19 maja 1999) #''Gwiezdne wojny Część II: Atak klonów'' (16 maja 2002) #''Gwiezdne wojny Część III: Zemsta Sithów'' (19 maja 2005) #''Gwiezdne wojny Część IV: Nowa nadzieja'' (25 maja 1977) #''Gwiezdne wojny Część V: Imperium kontratakuje'' (21 maja 1980) #''Gwiezdne wojny Część VI: Powrót Jedi'' (25 maja 1983) Podstawą nowego uniwersum obok wymienionych powyżej sześciu filmów jest nowa trylogia filmowa odgrywająca się chronologicznie po wcześniejszych filmach. Nowe filmy tworzą już tylko nowe uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen i nie są kompatybilne ze starym Expanded Universe. #''Gwiezdne wojny Część VII: Przebudzenie Mocy'' (18 grudnia 2015) #''Gwiezdne wojny Część VIII: Ostatni Jedi'' (15 grudnia 2017) #''Gwiezdne wojny Część IX'' (2019) Czas i miejsce akcji Względem naszej rzeczywistości akcja filmów pierwszej i drugiej trylogii Gwiezdnych wojen ma miejsce Dawno, dawno temu w odległej galaktyce.... i obejmuje życie dwu generacji bohaterów występujących w filmach. W materiałach dodatkowych świat pierwszego uniwersum (1976-2014) został opisany do ponad 25000 lat przed filmami i 140 lat po nich (w materiałach encyklopedycznych historię galaktyki opisano od jej powstania oraz opisano początki cywilizacji w tej Galaktyce ponad 200000 lat przed filmami). Opisano także wydarzenia ze sąsiedniej galaktyki - galaktyki, z której przybyli Yuuzhan Vong. W nielicznych źródłach opisano także istoty "z innego wymiaru". Filmy Historia Pomysł na nakręcenie filmu Gwiezdne wojny powstał we wczesnych latach 70. i przez ten czas koncepcja narysowanego w nim świata była wielokrotnie zmieniana. Oryginalny film Gwiezdne wojny (jeszcze bez podtytułu Epizod IV: Nowa nadzieja, który dodano w 1980 roku) miał premierę w 1977 roku, ale rok wcześniej wydano adaptację książkową. Według niektórych relacji (niektóre wypowiedzi Lucasa i jego współpracowników w wywiadach prasowych) początkowo powstać miało dwanaście filmów. Później twierdzono, że dziewięć filmów w trzech trylogiach - ostatnia z nich (części VII, VIII, IX) miałaby opowiadać o upadku Imperium i zakończeniu wojny. Jednak po ukazaniu się "Części III" w 2005 roku, George Lucas stwierdził, że dwie trylogie stanowią zamkniętą całość i nie powstanie już więcej filmów z cyklu. Jednak kiedy w 2012 roku George Lucas sprzedał Lucasfilm kompanii Disney'a, nowy właściciel ogłosił zamiar nakręcenia następnych filmów. W 2015 roku wyszła część VII, a w na 2017 planowana jest część VIII. Nowe filmy nie nawiązują do starego uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen (1976-2014). W 2014 roku dokonano częściowego re-bootu uniwersum - nowe materiały (film Gwiezdne wojny VII: Przebudzenie mocy, nowe komiksy, powieści itd.) nawiązują już jedynie do filmów dwóch pierwszych trylogii i serialu "Wojny klonów", natomiast wszelkie pozostałe materiały z lat 1976-2014 zostały z nowego (drugiego) uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen usunięte i przeniesione do uniwersum zwanego "Legends". Zarys fabuły thumb|250px|Porównanie scen z [[Gwiezdne wojny Część IV: Nowa nadzieja|epizodu IV, edycji oryginalnej (1977 rok) i edycji DVD (2004 rok).]] Nowa trylogia (części I, II i III) ukazuje wydarzenia poprzedzające galaktyczną wojnę domową, czyli upadek Republiki i powstanie Imperium, od bitwy o Naboo do zakończenia wojen klonów. Te konflikty były potajemnie inicjowane kierowane przez Sithów pod przywództwem Dartha Sidiousa, który kontrolował obie ich strony (Republikę jako Kanclerz Palpatine, siły Separatystów jako Darth Sidious). Prequele skupiają się na historii wzlotu i upadku Anakina Skywalkera, który zostaje Jedi, ale stopniowo stacza się w otchłań Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Staje się Darthem Vaderem, prawą ręką Imperatora Palpatine’a. Stara trylogia (części IV, V i VI) opowiada o galaktycznej wojnie domowej, w której Sojusz Rebeliantów walczy z Imperium Galaktycznym w epickiej rozgrywce między dobrem i złem. Młody Luke Skywalker uczy się, aby zostać ostatnim (i pierwszym z nowej generacji) rycerzem Jedi. Ma być jedyną osobą zdolną pokonać Dartha Vadera, Mrocznego Lorda Sithów oraz jego pana, Imperatora Palpatine’a - Dartha Sidiousa. Miejsce w kulturze Filmy czerpią bardzo wiele z archetypowych postaci i motywów obecnych w klasycznej literaturze. Oparte są one na koncepcji Mocy – energii, która może być kontrolowana przez kogoś obdarzonego wrodzoną zdolnością, oraz odpowiednio wytrenowanego aby móc z niej korzystać. Moc może być użyta aby przesuwać przedmioty, czytać i kontrolować myśli, a nawet wpływać na przebieg bitew. Osoba korzystająca z Jasnej Strony Mocy to najczęściej Jedi, natomiast użytkownik Ciemnej Strony to Sith lub Mroczny Jedi. Akcja toczy się Dawno, dawno temu, w odległej galaktyce... Zdanie to pojawia się na początku każdej z części filmu oraz w wielu nawiązaniach. Sentencja ta stała się elementem ogólnoświatowej pop-kultury. Główne motywy i interpretacje Gwiezdne wojny przedstawiają samo niszczącą naturę gniewu i nienawiści. Określają to słowa Yody: Strach prowadzi do Ciemnej Strony: strach prowadzi do gniewu, gniew do nienawiści, nienawiść prowadzi do cierpienia. Zło ma podstawy psychologiczne, a nienawiść rodzi się w człowieku w wyniku cierpienia, jakiego ów człowiek doświadcza. Anakin-Vader w dzieciństwie był pogardzanym niewolnikiem, nigdy nie miał ojca i wcześnie oddzielony został od matki, której późniejszej tragicznej śmierci nie mógł przez to zapobiec. Równocześnie młodzieniec kuszony jest przez zło (uosabiane przez mroczną postać Dartha Sidiousa), które odwołuje się do jego ambicji i podsyca je, aby ostatecznie zawrzeć "szatański pakt" - poddanie się mu za cenę zaspokojenia własnych pragnień i posiadania wszechmocy, która okazuje się złudna. Dobro i Zło są w "Gwiezdnych Wojnach" przedstawione jednoznacznie, jednak nie oznacza to, że opisywany świat jest czarno-biały: nawet Jedi (w tym Yoda) mają swoje słabości. Nawet Vader nie jest w istocie złem, a tylko dobrem, które uległo powabom zła. Gwiezdne wojny to opowieść o sile tkwiącej w miłości: to, czego nie mogli dokonać najwięksi i najpotężniejsi Rycerze Jedi - pokonanie Sithów - dokonuje się dzięki miłości syna do ojca oraz ojca do syna. Opowieść zestawia też dwa rodzaje "miłości": egoistyczną, wpychającą Anakina w objęcia Ciemnej Strony, oraz altruistyczną, która doprowadza do jego ostatecznego ocalenia. W opowieści przewijają się motywy zaczerpnięte z wielu religii. Z chrześcijaństwa może pochodzić np. "dziewicze" poczęcie dziecka, które miało zostać wybrańcem. Wybraniec ów nie ma jednak - w przeciwieństwie do Mesjasza - boskich atrybutów, a w swej drodze życiowej staje się narzędziem zła, zanim ostatecznie przyczynia się do zwycięstwa dobra. Pojęcie Mocy nosi znamiona hinduizmu i buddyzmu (brahman). Gwiezdne wojny to także analiza mechanizmu narodzin systemów autorytarnych i totalitarnych. Republika przechodzi głęboki kryzys i przestaje spełniać swoje funkcje. Panuje upadek moralny i korupcja. W tych warunkach przekupstwem, terrorem i oszustwami władzę zdobywają lordowie Sithów. Anakin Skywalker symbolizuje prominentów takiego reżimu: wierzy w zakłamaną ideologię i to, iż makiawelistycznymi metodami da się osiągnąć utopijne cele (Palpatine wmawia mu, że razem zaprowadzą w Galaktyce powszechną szczęśliwość i wieczny pokój). Wygórowane ambicje mieszają się w nim ze szczerą chęcią niesienia pomocy innym: tak rodzi się Darth Vader. Ten ludobójca i bezwzględny zbrodniarz staje się tym, kim jest, paradoksalnie również dlatego, że chce wybawić ludzi od nieszczęścia. Istnieje także anty-technologiczna interpretacja. Prymitywne ludy Ewoków i Gungan pokonują wrogów wyposażonych w nowoczesną broń. Bywa to także interpretowane jako rozrachunek Lucasa z zakończoną na krótko przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć do pierwszej trylogii wojną w Wietnamie. Podobieństwa między poszczególnymi filmami Jest kilka powtarzających się elementów, które łączą starą i nową trylogię. *tytuły odpowiadających sobie filmów: **''Mroczne widmo'' - Nowa nadzieja **''Atak klonów'' - Imperium kontratakuje **''Zemsta Sithów'' - Powrót Jedi *w pierwszych częściach trylogii mistrz głównego bohatera ginie: **''Epizod I'' - Qui-Gon Jinn **''Epizod IV'' - Obi-Wan-Kenobi *w drugich częściach główna postać traci swoją prawą dłoń **''Epizod II'' - Anakin **''Epizod V'' - Luke *w częściach trzecich (epizody III i VI) bohater walczy z uczniem Palpatine’a zanim dojdzie do walki z nim samym. Części te pokazują też armie włochatych leśnych stworzeń (Wookiee i Ewoki) *po zakończeniu kilku pojedynków przegrany spada w głęboką otchłań: **''Epizod I'' - Darth Maul **''Epizod III'' - Mace Windu **''Epizod V'' - Luke Skywalker **''Epizod VI'' - Imperator *we wszystkich filmach pojawia się sentencja Mam co do tego złe przeczucia (I have a bad feeling about this). Za każdym razem wypowiadana jest przez inną osobę - wyjątkiem są epizody I i III gdzie wypowiada je Obi-Wan: **'Epizod I' - Obi-Wan Kenobi **'Epizod II' - Anakin Skywalker **'Epizod III' - Obi-Wan Kenobi **'Epizod IV' - Han Solo **'Epizod V' - Leia Organa **'Epizod VI' - C-3PO *w pierwszych częściach trylogii (epizody I i IV) kluczowi bohaterowie (Anakin, Luke) nie są ukazani jako uczniowie Jedi, tylko jako zwykli śmiertelnicy. Z kolei w drugich częściach (II i V) bohaterowie działają nierozważnie i ponoszą porażkę (Anakin pokonany przez Dooku; Luke pokonany przez Vadera). W ostatnich częściach bohaterowie są już rycerzami Jedi (Anakin przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę po tym jak został mianowany rycerzem Jedi) *w drugich częściach trylogii w ogromnych bitwach zostały zastosowane wielonożne maszyny kroczące: **''Epizod II'' - bitwa na Geonosis **''Epizod V'' - bitwa na Hoth *W ostatnich częściach (III i VI) następuje zmiana stron Mocy przez Anakina Skywalkera (w III przechodzi na Ciemną Stronę, a w VI znów powraca na Jasną Stronę) *zarówno w starej, jak i w nowej trylogii poznajemy perypetie robotów: C-3PO i R2-D2 *w pierwszych częściach trylogii główni bohaterowie notują wielkie sukcesy w czasie bitew w przestrzeni kosmicznej: **''Epizod I'' - Anakin niszczy stację dowodzenia robotami **''Epizod VI'' - Luke niszczy Gwiazdę Śmierci. Stare Expanded Universe Poza filmami, które stanowią podstawę kanonu istnieje także Expanded Universe (EU), czyli z ang. rozszerzony wszechświat. EU obejmuje wszystkie oficjalnie licencjonowane materiały. Są to książki, komiksy, gry komputerowe i fabularne oraz inne rodzaje wydawnictw. EU zapoczątkowany został książką Spotkanie na Mimban napisaną przez Alana Deana Fostera w 1978 roku. Expanded Universe obejmuje okres daleko wybiegający poza ramy filmów, bardzo rozbudowując historię Galaktyki. Książki najczęściej skupiają się na wydarzeniach poprzedzających lub następujących bezpośrednio po akcji filmów. EU wprowadza wiele nowych postaci. Są nimi np. bliźniaki Jaina i Jacen Solo, Mara Jade Skywalker oraz taktyczny geniusz Wielki Admirał Thrawn. W EU Imperium zniewala obce gatunki, ponieważ Palpatine, jego poplecznicy oraz duża część urzędników i wojskowych są ksenofobami. Pomył ten był tylko pobieżnie zaznaczony w filmach. Koncepcja zniewolenia obcych ras jest analogią do rasizmu. Pierwsze EU w 2014 roku zostało przeniesione do "Legends". Na jego miejscu powstaje drugie EU oparte już o trzecią trylogię filmową. Stara Republika | | V Wojny klonów V Imperium Galaktyczne Separatyści | | | V | Sojusz Rebeliantów | | | V | Sojusz Wolnych Planet | | V V Resztki Imperium Nowa Republika | | V V Galaktyczna Federacja Niezależnych Sojuszów Adaptacja radiowa Radiowa adaptacja Gwiezdnych wojen została wyemitowana w amerykańskim National Public Radio w 1981 roku. Potem kolejno przedstawiono nagrania dwóch pozostałych części. Scenariusze były stworzone przez pisarza science-fiction Briana Delaya, który także napisał serię książek o przygodach Hana Solo. Filmy telewizyjne *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' (1978) *''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure'' (1984) *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' (1985) *''Wojny klonów'' (2008) Telewizyjne seriale animowane *''Ewoks'' (Ewoki) *''Droids'' (Droidy) *''Clone Wars'' (Wojny klonów 2003-2005) *''Clone Wars'' (Wojny klonów 2008-2014) W oparciu o Gwiezdne wojny powstały cztery seriale animowane. Nadawanie pierwszych dwóch rozpoczęto w 1985, a Wojen klonów w 2003 i 2008 roku. Ewoki przedstawiają przygody tytułowych stworzeń poprzedzające Powrót Jedi. Droidy natomiast opowiadają o wydarzeniach, w których biorą udział C-3PO i R2-D2 pomiędzy Zemstą Sithów i Nową nadzieją. Wojny Klonów pokazują przygody rycerzy Jedi podczas wojny przeciwko Konfederacji Niezależnych Systemów - akcja tych seriali rozgrywa się w okresie pomiędzy Atakiem klonów a Zemstą Sithów Postacie Główne Anakin Skywalker | C-3PO | Chewbacca | Darth Maul | Darth Sidious | Hrabia Dooku|Darth Tyranus | Darth Vader | Generał Grievous | Han Solo | Księżniczka Leia | Luke Skywalker | Obi-Wan Kenobi | Padmé Amidala | Palpatine | R2-D2 | Yoda Drugoplanowe Admirał Ackbar | Admirał Piett | Bail Organa | Boba Fett | Jabba Hutt | Jango Fett | Lando Calrissian | Mace Windu | Mon Mothma | Qui-Gon Jinn | Wielki moff Tarkin | Szturmowcy imperium | Wielka armia Republiki | Główne frakcje Republika Galaktyczna | Imperium Galaktyczne | Jedi | Sithowie | Sojusz Rebeliantów | Konfederacja Niezależnych Systemów | Czarne Słońce | Federacja Handlowa | Mandalorianie | Chissowie | Yuuzhan Vong Zobacz też *Gry *Komiksy *Powieści *Powieści młodzieżowe *Magazyny *Publikacje encyklopedyczne‎ *Filmy *Seriale Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona Sagi bg:Междузвездни войни da:Star Wars de:Star Wars en:Star Wars es:Star Wars fr:Star Wars it:Star Wars ja:スター・ウォーズ hu:Csillagok háborúja pt:Star Wars ru:Звёздные войны sl:Vojna zvezd fi:Tähtien sota sv:Star Wars Kategoria:Artykuły z "prawdziwego świata"